Rain on a Broken Lip
by CountingApples
Summary: Fluffy Short One-Shot Bubbline AU. Bonnie was quite happy watching TV home alone until she gets an unexpected knock on the door. Marceline soaked in the rain with a cut lip?
**A/N: On a serious Adventure Time bender currently; and that of course includes my love for Bubbline. Hoping to write a chaptered Fic at some point and this scene has been whirling in my head but doesn't quite fit what I'm planning to write. Also this is first thing I have wrote since my Fic clearcut (sorry my previous readers!)**

 **Rated T for mild Language and hints of behind scene violence.**

 **Nothing special and super short but was fun to write. Enjoy!**

Bonnie's eyes were glued to the screen, her legs pulled up tightly to her chest while she watched intently. Her dad was out which meant she had full control of the TV and that meant two things. She had control of the remote and science programs she had recorded. That was until she heard a knock at the door. She let out a groan and got up. Speaking as she opened the door, the sound of heavy rain downing her voice out.

"We're not interested in what you're sell-Marceline?" The raven-haired girl was soaked to the bone. Hair stuck to her face with blood pouring down her lip, she stepped sideways and let her in, "What the hell happened to you, why are you bleeding?" She closed the door and led her to the kitchen.

"Ash. The ass shows up on way home and starts shooting his mouth off at me!" She peeled her jacket off and hung it over the dining table chair before leaning on the counter, watching Bonnie reach for the first aid kit, "Then one thing led to another and ended giving him a beautiful black eye."

Bonnie sighed; She met Marceline after her relationship with Ash ended but knew plenty about him. Marcy hadn't been an easy child after her mother died but after being looked after by a family friend she chilled out. Until, Ash came on the scene. It wasn't until she realised what he was doing to her head that she called quits.

"Yeah and got yourself a beautiful cut lip while your at it." Bonnie frowned, "That guy really has no brain cells. Or a brain for that matter."

Marceline fought back a smile as she started shivering slightly, the cold starting to really get to her. Bonnie placed the first aid kit on the counter and went into the laundry room, emerging with a pair of clothes.

"It's not much but least you won't be sitting in wet clothes," Marceline took the clothes and glanced down at them, and surprisingly they weren't pink "It's not much. It's what I wore to help decorate the house with. They're clean but thought you'd be more comfortable in those than in something pink."

She nodded in thanks and headed to the downstairs bathroom to change. And emerged dressed a pair of denim overalls and white tank top. A towel was on her head. "Thanks. I borrowed a towel to dry my hair if that's okay? Also I'm sorry for dropping in on you so suddenly… My dad would want a complete rundown on what happened and would probably go and finish Ash off. And don't even get me started on Marshall…"

Bonnie nodded as she patted the counter for Marceline to sit. Once she was perched in front of her, Bonnie got to work. She took an antiseptic wipe out of the first aid kit before getting a damp cloth to clean the blood away from her lip first. She dabbed it and Marcy flinched, reaching to take the cloth out her hand, only to have it slapped away and Bonnie continuing to tend to her.

"Maybe it would do that dingwad some good having his head smashed in." She placed the cloth on the counter and opened the antiseptic wipe sachet, carefully cleaning the cut.

Marcy hissed at the pain and flinched slightly, "Want to know something bad about me?" Bonnie's eyes moved from the cut on her lip to her eyes, "I thought I loved him once."

Bonnie nodded slightly, looking at her lip again, dabbing it again "They say love is blind but love itself can be an illusion."

"Want to hear something worse about me?" Bonnie looked at her again, Marceline smiled despite her lip being sore, "I actually believed he loved me." She looked down and chuckled almost bitterly, "I was a stupid kid who thought she knew the world better. When in reality, I was a stupid kid who as taken for a joyride by a guy. And now I'm paying for it."

Bonnie pulled her into a gentle hug. Marceline blinked before hugging her back slightly confused. "We all do things we aren't proud of Marcy. But it's how we choose to learn from it. You're a better person and worth way more than you give yourself credit for." She pulled away and smiled at her before picking up the first aid kit and putting it away while Marceline continued to dry her hair with the towel.

"Thanks Bonnie, you always know the right things to say," Marceline pulled the towel off her head once her hair was completely dry "you're always there when I need someone."

Bonnie turned round and smiled at her, "And I don't mind in the least," She took Marceline's soaked clothes and put them in the washing machine, "I'll put them on a quick cycle so can get them dried quicker for you."

Marcy shook her head. "It's cool. I've not worn overalls in years, brings back good memories ya'know?" She shuffled onto the counter to make room for Bonnie who reached turned the kettle on before hoisting herself up next to her.

"Seriously though Marcy. Your dad is gonna find out eventually and Marshall. And what if Ash has the oh-so-brilliant idea to come back and cause more trouble? He's the reason why people have wrongly judged you at school!" Bonnie looked at her concerned.

"Hey chill. If I had gone home in the state I did when I turned up here then yes there would be hell breaking loose. But thanks to you patching me up, it doesn't look as bad so neither of them should cause too much problems. As for Ash turning up again, he'll probably crawl back under his rock after what I said and did to him."

"What _did_ you say to him?" Bonnie questioned. Marcy leaned back on her hands.

"That he put me off men for life. And that if I was Bi before I certainly doubt I am now. Seems to have hurt his man pride because that's when he started to try and shove me and get physical. Damn guy dropped like a bag of stones when I gave him a knucklecrunch." Marcy laughed, causing Bonnie to laugh with her after previously forming a frown.

"Well let's hope it stays that way. " Bonnie smiled at her. Marcy sighed and rested her head on her shoulder and reaching for her hand. Causing Bonnie to blush slightly.

"Honestly Bonnie…Thank you," Marcy sighed again, except this one was more content, then carefully brought their hands up to her face and kissed Bonnie's knuckle softly. Making her blush more.

"No need to thank me Marcy," She turned her head and kissed Marcy's head softly, "you know I'm always here."

The pair smiled softly, their thumbs rubbing the others hands gently while they remained in comfortable silence. Both content in the comfort, happiness and even safety they brought each other. Luckily Bonnie's program had been pre-recorded.


End file.
